1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to initializing a link in a computer system More particularly, the present invention relates to initializing a self-timed link between two elements in a computer system
2. Background Information
Given a system in which the only means of communication between two elements is a self-timed link, before the link can be used, it must be initialized However, because of the nature of the link, the initialization must be accomplished without relying on clean data transitions. A general description of a self-timed link can be found in two U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,377, issued to Capowski et al. on Apr. 30, 1996, and entitled "Input-Output Element has Self Timed Interface Using a Received Clock Signal to Individually Phase Aligned Bits Received From a Parallel Bus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,088, issued to Halma et al. on May 28, 1996, and entitled "Shared Channel Subsystem has a Self Timed Interface Using a Received Clock Signal to Individually Phase Align Bits Received From a Parallel Bus". Both of these patents are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety
Thus, a need exists for a way to initialize a self-timed link.